


Bitter Apples [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Sarah didn't work. So Gabriel volunteers. In the name of SCIENCE. Mostly.</p><p>In which the author has read one too many 'oh no, kissing that girl didn't work, make out with me to see if I'm gay? SURPRISE I am gay at least for you' fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Apples [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitter apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157685) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> another example of me forgetting to post something even though I know it's done.

**Title** : Bitter Apples  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : Whit Merule  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sam / Gaberiel  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 15:51  
**Summary** : 

> Kissing Sarah didn't work. So Gabriel volunteers. In the name of SCIENCE. Mostly.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4157685)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/bitter%20apples.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/BitterApples.m4a)


End file.
